Paterin
Setting Paterin (Criman Pateru) is a Paterric language belonging to the Patero-Elihic Language Family. Another famous language in this family is Elihi. Phonology Phonotactics Basic Grammar Paterin (Criman Pateru) is a Nominative-Accusative language with four cases. The Nominative, Accusative, Dative and Genetive case. 'Pronouns' 'Verbs' Verbs in Paterin are highly regular. You can usually spot a Paterin verb right away as most of the verbs have the ending ''-im'' as well as it's position at the end of a sentence. For example, the verbs for 'to be', 'to come', 'to wait' and 'to tell' are rim, nim, unim and tayim respectively. Other less commong verb endings are -''sci'', -''id'' and -''at''. These verbs are in the infinitive form as well as the present and affirmative. These verbs also have an easy, casual form, which involves removing the -''im'' ending and replacing it with -''a''. This causes the verb to sound less formal and relaxed. Verbs take on suffixes to change tense, mood and aspects. Auxiliary verbs such as 'may', 'want', 'can' and 'should' ( sci, hest, pos and zoth respectively) come at the end of the sentence and maybe compounded with each other. Common Verbs The verb RIM is quite a flexible verb in that new verbs can be created by using this verb as a base. RIM is frequently combined with adjectives to denote that the subject is that adjective. For example, the adjective for regal/king-like is Haricu ''and to be kingly/regal would normally become ''haricu rim. However, because of the high affinity for RIM to combine with other words especially adjectives, Haricu ''and ''Rim ''combine to become a new verb meaning to be kingly/regal/king-like, which is HARICRIM. Notice that the -''u ending was dropped. Sometimes, the meaning of the adjective will change when it becomes a verb after combining with RIM. For example, Patau ''is the adjective for Right Side. When combined with RIM it becomes ''Patarim ''meaning to be a righty as in right-handed. '''Tense' There are are five tenses in Paterin: Present, Past, Future, Ancient and Eternal. The present tense consists of just the verb alone. For example: * RIM and EST both correspond to the English TO BE, however, EST is the Eternal form of RIM and is used to notify Location or Existence. The Past Tense is created by adding the suffix -''abam to the verb and describes the past from immediate to a long time ago. Depending on the situation, long time ago can mean 100 years to 1000 years. When talking past tense in the sense of someone's life, then long time ago roughly means 100 years. When talking about history, then long time ago roughly means 1000 years. For example: The '''Future Tense' is created by adding the suffix -ar to the verb and describes the immediate to long range future. For example: * RIL is a particle word Paterins use at the end of a sentence to express exclamation The Ancient Tense is created by adding the suffix -abit to the verb and describes things long past. This is anything ranging from 1000 to several thousands of years ago relative to history and is used to describe time before time. The accent falls on the final syllable. For example: The Eternal Tense is created by adding the suffix -isai to the verb and describes things with eternal qualities or things that would normally not noticibly change. Examples are mountains, the elements or spirits. For example: Numbers The Paterin number system is, unlike most numbering systems, based off the number 12 and its patterns. The following list lists the numbers from 0 to 12. Here is a list of the Numbers that start at every 12th interval. This is equivalent to the decimal based system intervals of 10 such as, 10, 20, 30, 40, etc. Here is a list of the decimal based intervals and their Paterin equivalent. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages